User talk:Happyaqua
Welcome! Hi and welcome to The 39 Clues Wiki! Thanks so much for editing the Ian Kabra page. Please feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! See you around on the Wiki! =) -- Swordcross (Talk) 21:18, January 6, 2011 I am a very good clue hunter with 37 clues. I am also a Ekat Code P2D6DX3NXP Silver Once you earn enough bronze badges, then they are replaced by silver. There is also a silver badge for making 100 edits in one day! Swordcross -l--- 21:46, January 6, 2011 (UTC) How much Bronze? 3. And i will make vesper badges when we know more about them and have more pages for them. since i named all the badges after founders, i cant because the only known founder vesper was damien vesper, and i don't have a picture of him. Swordcross -l--- 22:02, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Use the one in the Jefferson Puzzle or use the Vesper Emblem yea, but that's only 2 pictures, and i need ten.how the badges work is whenever you achieve something, you get a badge. the greatest achievements are gold (100 points), the pretty good ones are silver (50) and the average ones are bronze (10). also, if you edit on the wiki every day for a year, you get a platinum badge (250), but noone's ever gotten it. Swordcross -l--- 22:39, January 6, 2011 (UTC) yes, you get a badge.[[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 02:36, January 7, 2011 (UTC) well, there's a share button at the bottom, next to my tools. and once you reach 250, it just gives you the same badge over and over[[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 21:23, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fan and Thanks! Hi! Hey i noticed that your profile pic is Ivysaur, so you're a pokemon fan? Awesome! I'm also too!!! Also thanks for joining the wiki! We need all the help we can get for the Vespers Rising and The 39 Clues Movie! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 09:52, January 7, 2011 (UTC) CBeing an Admin Well, you can be an admin and a rollback rights ^_^ though not the bearuecrat yet, though with your pace at editing, i think you can do it also i think we need an admin because im kinda busy at another wiki. When you're ready to ask for Beuarecrat rights, leave at the Forum: Asking for Rights. Nice to have another admin! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 10:41, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on becoming an admin!Hope you become a Beuarcrat.Chrocky 16:14, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Opinion Can i ask an opinion? Was the main page slider too big or it took too much space on the front page? Or was it okay? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 00:16, January 29, 2011 (UTC) i saw your badge, also you can get your rank back anytime when im offline, I only edit to the max when im online, though you can beat me when im offline, (and im mostly offline in about 1,2 ,3 or 4 or 5 days it depends) so dont worry. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 00:25, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Im not the only beuacrat around during the time im offline, and you reached the certain amount needed for becoming a beurecrat you can leave at froum asking for rights or at Swordcross' talk page. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 00:36, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Are you online? Sorry, just asking if you are... do you have any advice on how to be a good admin? Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 12:19, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh thank you have you become a bureaucrat yet? You have enough edits. Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 12:25, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Wow! I'm never on enough to get that, even on the weekends. Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 12:30, January 30, 2011 (UTC) share Go to a page, and click share next to my tools. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|'''-|----']] 20:00, January 30, 2011 (UTC) yea, i guess. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|'-|----''']] 21:09, January 30, 2011 (UTC)